Caith Riddle
by QKat
Summary: A young boy finally finds freedom from the Dark Lord, who justs happens to be his father, only to find himself trapped in the hands of the Ministry of Magic.
1. Nine Years

"You used to take such pleasure in this, Son, what happened?" 

A nine year old Caith watches as his father tortures a muggle family, a young girl and her parents. "Dad, stop it!" He knows he's powerless; this fact haunts him night and day. "Please! Don't do this!" Soon, all three muggles will be nothing but mindless shells.

"It's a birthday present. You should enjoy it."

Tears form in his eyes. "Dad, no!"

Voldemort places a fatherly hand on Caith's shoulder. "I want you to land the final blow."

He can't be serious...

"Kill them, now, Caith! Watch their lives slip away!"

Caith's body shakes with fury as he pulls away. "Get off me, you ass hole!" Voldemort's eyes flare up. Caith takes his wand, snaps it in two, throws the pieces in his father's face, then runs. He forces his legs to move as fast as they will take him.

* * *

In the next week, Caith paid dearly for his outbreak. It was called a mere time-out, but the week was spent in a small dark room with no windows, not even a light. The only comfort he was allowed was a sink and a small cup to drink from. No food, no bed, not even a blanket. To make matters worse, there was constantly a dementor standing just outside the door, sapping any comforting thought that might enter his head. 

He had still more pain, as there was a struggle getting him where he is, now. He had wanted freedom from his father's grasp, so when Crabbe and Goyle were sent to retrieve him, he ran. He broke his right arm ducking under a stunning spell, but was still captured all too easily. After all, a nine year old unarmed boy is certainly no match for two large thugs with wands.

He tried to keep his arm as still as possible, which wasn't too complex, considering he had little reason to move at all. He thought of how easy it would be to mend his arm, if only he hadn't snapped his wand. He could probably escape this room, as well. He took the form of an albino fox only to sleep, still wishing to keep his animagus form a safe secret from his father.

* * *

On his seventh night in the darkness, Caith felt the absence of his cold guard. The door was unlocked, so he cautiously left the room, feeling weak and dizzy from lack of nutrition. The light flooded his eyes painfully. What's going on? Where is everybody? 

He walked through the halls, wishing he could mend his arm right, the bone seemed to be growing back together oddly. He knew every corner of this building. He walked down a hall to the door of a room that the death eaters talk in. There's a fireplace that's always lit, it's where everyone comes in using floo powder. He put his ear to the door. Two of the death eaters were talking nervously. Caith was able to make out a clear fact: Voldemort was gone.

He sat there for a few seconds, not sure how he felt about this. His father disappeared. He couldn't have disappeared... Caith reached over his left shoulder, to the shoulder blade. He can't reach the mark, but he knows it's not doing anything... he hasn't felt anything from it since last night... He smiles slightly. Maybe this means I can get away from him!

The pop of an apparation is heard from inside the room with the two death eaters. Caith blinks, slightly confused, the death eaters don't apparate here... An auror! He waits until the sounds of struggle subside, knowing these particular death eaters won't be any match for anyone sent here, then goes in. He suddenly realizes the struggle wasn't quite over as a stunning spell misses the auror in front of him and hits him straight in the chest. In between his need for food and the pain in his arm, this new wound is a definite bad thing. He starts to wobble. The death eater who fired the spell stares, horrified. The auror binds him. Caith falls to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Caith wakes lying in bed. He first notices the horribly white cleanliness. It makes him uneasy... it's so unfamiliar to him. Next he notices the absence of pain in his right arm; someone healed it. He sits up, then notices the fact that his left wrist is magically bound to the bed post. The auror took me... As his eyes adjust to the light, he sees that he is in a private room, but there is a woman bustling around. 

She turns to him and smiles. "I was beginning to wonder if you would be up in time..." He blinks, confused by her statement. She shakes her head. "No matter, you're up now." She takes out her wand. "I imagine you're rather hungry?" He nods, he hasn't eaten since before his fight with his father, though he doesn't feel as hungry as he should.. They must have filled his stomach using magic. She uses a spell and hands him a bowl of oatmeal. "Here, Caith."

He takes it. "You know my name?"

She nods. "Few don't, deary." Not wanting to stay on this line of conversation, she adds "Now eat up, before it gets cold."

He eats, normally he wouldn't take food from a stranger, but he reasons that she could do just about anything she wanted anyway, and his stomach longed for the food.

She sighs as he finishes the bowl. "I apologize for the binding... it seems so harsh..."

Caith hangs his head... "I imagine I'm not the only one who's injured, here... and I haven't been very... polite... in the past. I understand."

"But you're so young, you couldn't have wanted..."

"I still did all those things..."

She sighs heavily.

"May... may I ask you something...?"

"Yes, of course."

"What's going to happen to me?"

She's silent.

Fear fills his voice. "Please, I wanna know..."

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't know that. No one does, just yet."

* * *


	2. Azkaban

"That's right, deary... it'll be over soon..." Healer Sarah, as Caith later learned to be his healer's name, brushed Caith's hair and such, trying to make him look as good as possible.

Caith is extremely pale. "The trial... They're gonna send me to the dementors, aren't they?"

She stops. "Please, Caith. You need to calm down. You'll be just fine."

He looks away from her. _I'm right, though.

* * *

_

Caith walks from the trial, a dementor leading him and another walking behind him. He's crying. His trial was enough to make grown men cry, even without the dark escorts. _Just a month... Just a month... A whole month?

* * *

_

The dementors waste no time devouring the little happiness that Caith had. His thoughts start on the trial... So many people that he caused pain... Then move onto his early days, when he actually listened to Father...

Every now and then a memory from the past few years would slip in, something that he knew Father was doing, that he longed he could've stopped, when he simply sat and watched, or waited at home for Father to return. He hated those the most. They were proof of his weakness, of his inability to control anything.

Sometimes his thoughts would turn to Zaira. He soon lost all hope that she could be happy somewhere, even though she never did anything to hurt anyone. _She's somewhere with Malfoy... he's hurting her... controlling her... _

He forced himself to stay in his human form, even though he knew it would block out at least some of the pain. Too many death eaters were there. _Father can't know about my fox... that's the one thing I can keep from him... I won't let him take that away...

* * *

_

To Caith, the month seems more like a decade, but it finally ends. He is met outside by an extremely worried Healer Sarah. She comes to him as soon as she's allowed and flings her arms around the shuddering child in a motherly hug. She gives him a rather large chocolate bar as soon as he understands what's happening.

Sarah takes him back to Snt. Mungo's, where he spends the next week recuperating.


	3. Snt Mungo's

With no trial ahead and no one trying to force him to do things he doesn't want to do, not to mention cheering spells, his last two weeks at Snt Mungo's were quite happy. Healer Sarah was with him almost constantly during the day. She wouldn't let any reporters or ministry workers in to remind him of his past.

For the first time in his life, he was allowed to choose what he ate and what he did, even if there wasn't much to choose from. When Father was around, Caith was never allowed to make his own choices. Father even choose the games he played. Here, Caith was even allowed to wander, though he choose to stay in his room, knowing that there would be questions and accusing stares outside.

* * *

Caith sat on the bed doing a puzzle in an old issue of the Quibbler. When Sarah walked in, he put the magazine aside. "Sarah... do I get to stay here?"

Sarah blinked. "Caith... what're you talking about?"

"I mean... I've never... well, I wanna know... do I get to stay here? Or do I have to leave?"

She ran her hand gently through his hair and sat down next to him. "No, deary. I'm sorry, but this is a place for sick people."

He blinked. He could've left after only a week, but Sarah somehow managed to let him stay. "I'm sick, now?"

"Well..." She bit her lip, trying to think of a good explaination.

Fear entered his eyes. "I don't wanna get in more trouble..."

"Don't worry, Deary. You won't." She sighed. "Well, the truth is, until a few hours ago, you didn't have anywhere else to go, so I decided that you could stay here."

"Oh... ok... where am I going?" _Please... let it be someone I don't know... please... _

"Lucius Malfoy is going to take you in..."

"NO!"

"Caith?"

"Sarah! I can't... I don' wanna! Please, please don't make me!"

"He won't hurt you, Caith. He wasn't himself when you knew him..."

"But... but..." Caith knows perfectly well that Lucius Malfoy was only truely himself with a group of death eaters, or on a mission from Father, but thanks to a well done spell, he can't give away any of Father's secrets, or any of the death eater's secrets. He leaned on Sarah, shuddering. "Please don't make me..."

She hugged him. "Don't be afriad. Mr. Malfoy will take good care of you. Zaira's already there."

His shuddering worsened. _He's already got her... _Tears formed in his eyes.


	4. Lucius Malfoy

The next day, Caith is picked up in a limo and taken to Lucius Malfoy's mansion, after many hugs and failed attempts at reasuring by Healer Sarah. He arrives and the driver tells him he can wander all he wants for now, and that "Mr. Malfoy" is busy at the moment. Caith wonders why Lucius ordered the kind greeting, but decided to go find Zaira.

Instead, Zaira runs out of the mansion towards him. "Big brother!" She practically pounces him in a hug.

"Zai! You're ok!" he clings to her. "I was so worried..."

"You shouldn't be so worried. I'm a big girl..."

He grins. "If you say so."

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Spot and Salem are here, too. Mr. Malfoy said I could bring 'em."

He blinks. _Why is he being so nice? I don't get it... he always hated us... _"Let's go see 'em."

She smiles. "Ok." then leads Caith into the mansion.

They walk straight through to the back yard. Zaira knows her way around, having been there since she was allowed to leave the ministry (That didn't take long, as she never actually did anything wrong). Spot, a small crup, and Salem, a brown owl come into veiw. Spot leaps into Caith's arms. Salem hoots, but shows no other sign of recognision. The fact that he stayed awake this long is welcome enough. He goes off to find a good place to sleep. "Missed you, too, buddy."

* * *

Two happy weeks pass before Caith even sees Lucius Malfoy. He sees Narcissa and meets a very little Draco, along with Dobby, who reminded Caith of his suspisions when Dobby said Lucius ordered Dobby to follow his orders as well (though not in those words).

But two weeks after his arrival at the Malfoys' mansion, Lucius asked Dobby to find Caith and send Caith to meet him in the study.

Caith walks in, sulking a bit. "What is it?"

"I simply wanted to speak with you."

"Yea, right."

"Caith... I know we've had some bad times in the past... but I wasn't myself back then..."

"Like I'd ever believe _that_."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Yea, I'll bet. What do you want from me, anyway?"

"I only want to help you."

Caith blinks, suddenly realizing something. "You're still tryin to suck up, aren't you?"

Lucius glares at him. "Look, child. I'd like very much to keep you two happy. What does it matter why?"

Caith blinks. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Ya know.. if ya want me to be happy, you're not doing the best job right now."

"What exactly _do _you want, anyway?"

"You leaving my sister and I alone would be great."

Lucius smirks. "Gladly."


	5. Hate

_Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin... _Caith waits for the sorting hat's decision, agonizing over what the other students would think if he ended up in his father's house. The train ride here was bad enough. The dirty looks, being rejected from every occupied compartment.

* * *

Caith walks through the Ravenclaw common room into his new bedroom, past the others. He smiles weakly as Salem greets him with a low hoot, perched on his bedpost. "Thanks, Salem. I needed a friendly voice." He sits on his bed and stroaks Salem's feathers. He can't help but let out a few tears.

Another Ravenclaw first year comes into the room, glaring harshly. "I can't believe they let you in here." The boy's tone makes it obvious that he wishes Dumbledore hadn't trusted Caith to come on campus, much less into the dormrooms.

"Me neither." Caith gets up and leaves the room, hoping to find a quiet corner where he can be alone.

* * *

When Caith returns hours later, his room mates have been asleep for quite a while. He lays down on his own bed and falls into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A Ravenclaw seventh year sneaks into the first year room, the others have already gone down for breakfast. He creeps closer to Caith, who seems sound asleep. The seventh year steps on a loose floorboard, making a loud creak, grimaces, praying Caith won't wake. After a moment, he desides Caith is still deep in slumber and prepares to preform the spell that brought him in here.

Caith sits up suddenly, wand pointed, and yells "_Sectumsempra!" _The seventh year grasps at the deep gash across his chest as all the color drains from Caith's face. He drops his wand and runs out of the room, calling for help.

He comes back moments later behind Professor Flitwick. "I... I didn't mean... Professor..." By now, the seventh year is out cold, Caith takes this in. "I thought he was..."

Professor Flitwic motions for Caith to go.

* * *

The day passes by, Caith feeling as if he might feel less pain if Professor Dumbledore _had _let the ministry take him back to the dementors, or at least taken away from Hogwarts. No one in the school had missed the rumors. They all seemed to think it was merely luck that let Conner, Caith's victum, stay alive.

Due to these circumstances, Caith was allowed to move into a private room, where the other students wouldn't be able to sneak up on him while he slept. He walked in, deeply depressed. Again, Salem greets him with the same low hoot, but Caith simply colapsed on his bed and stared at the cieling, yet again wishing he could hide away somewhere, like his father.

* * *

A few weeks later, Conner comes back into the common room, where Caith is doing homework, actually waiting to see if Conner wanted to retaliate. Conner glares at Caith, then motions out of the common room, into the hall. Caith follows Conner.

"Don't get cocky, kid. That was one hell of a cheep shot."

Caith stares at the floor. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I thought you were..." He cuts himself off, not wanting to finish that sentence. "But you were gonna send somethin at me... weren't you?"

Conner blinks. _He's apologising?_ "Of course I was! You... you..."

A few drops of water splash on the floor, dripping off of Caith's chin. "I... I... hurt someone you cared about... didn't I?"

Conner punches Caith, hard. Caith's breathing gets short, pained, but has nothing to do with the black eye.

"Hit me all you want. I deserve it." Caith's eyes are closed tightly, braced for whatever Conner decides to do to him.

* * *

Caith limps into the common room about an hour later, bruises cover his face, and there are others hidden by his clothes. He quickly gathers his books, painfully aware of the stares following his every move, then limps into his bedroom. 


	6. A Kind Face

* * *

Ok, I know I've been neglecting this... a lot. X.X College is hard. Get over it. Anyho... 2 chapters in one day... mostly cuase I thought I put up chapter 5 a long time ago... anyho... to the story.

* * *

For two years, Caith goes through classes, never having a partner, always fearing attack, though never fighting back.

* * *

The Mirror of Erised glitters with a new image. A man, a woman, and a young girl stare out of it to a young boy, all smiling. Caith's eyes glitter with tears. He looks into his father's gentle eyes and knows that it could never be true. His mother, Katrina, will never return, her life was stolen long ago. His father's face is inhuman and cold, never gentle or kind like the fake eyes of the man in the mirror. Zaira will never be strong as the girl in the mirror, at least not while his father is still living.

As the man in the mirror begins to reach out for a loving pat on the back, Caith hears the door swing open; the hinges sqeek loudly. Caith turns around, his eyes flash red as his anger fills his mind. _Who interupted? Why? I just wanna be alone!_

A girl walks in and blinks. "I'm sorry... I didn't think anyone would be here..." She bows her head.

Caith quickly clentches his eyes shut and fights to regain control of his emotions. "R-right... it's alright..."

She bites her lip. "You're him.. right? You're His son?"

He flinches and nods, wondering why she wants him... so many have hunted him down, wanting nothing more then to yell, rant, cry, or any number of other things to make him regret everything he did, not that he didn't already.

"It's alright... I'm not here to hurt you..." She sighs. "I just... I wanted to apologise..."

He blinks. "Huh?"

"My brother... he hurt you... he had no right..."

He gives her a confused look.

"Your first year... Conner... He shouldn't've..."

He looks down. "It's alright... he obveously had some reason..."

"No! Nothing can give anyone the right to hurt anybudy else..."

Caith shudders. "I've hurt so many people..."

"That doesn't make any difference. You're sorry for it, aren't you? And it's not like you haven't already paid for it..."

_Why is she so trusting? Is this some kinda joke? _

"I know it's kinda hard to trust me... since so many people've tried to hurt you... but I promise you... that's not what I'm here for. I want you to be happy... it's not fair, everybudy being so mean to you. You never even defend yourself..."

"How could I? They've got good reason to hate me... they all do."

She sighs. "I'm not gonna convince you, am I?"

He shakes his head. "I deserve worse..."

"You don't... but... well... anyway, I just wanna be your friend."

"You... you sure? I mean... there might be people who aren't too happy about it..."

She smiles. "I know. Maybe if you've gotta reason, you'll at least try to defend yourself."

"If you say so..." He blinks. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, right." She giggles. "I'm such a space case, sometimes. My name's Tara." She walks over and kneels by him. "You ok? You seemed kinda... pained when I came in..."

"I'm fine... just having a hard day."

"You have a lotta those, don't you?"

He smiles and nods. "Just a bit, yea."

"Maybe I can fix that. What do you think?"

"Maybe." _I doubt it. _"Just don't get your hopes up."

She rolls her eyes. "I'll try not to."

The room falls into silence for a few minutes, then Caith speaks again. "Hey... can I ask you something?"

She nods. "Of course."

"What did I do? How did I make Conner so mad?"

She looks down.

"You don't have to answer..."

"Our mom... she was a muggle... and you used Crucio on her... now she's in Snt Mungo's... has been since then..."

"Oh..."

"I know you didn't know what you were doing... I'm not sure how, but I know... I was there... Conner and Dad were on a camping trip or something, I was too young to go, so Momma stayed behind with me. I don't think you or your father ever saw me, 'cuase I stayed hidden..."

He blinks. _I might've... she whimpered when her mother passed out..._


	7. Bright Future

* * *

Whee for new chapter! . Be happy.

* * *

Tara changed a few things in Caith's life. For one, he became willing to defend himself, so long as that didn't mean hurting the other person, mostly because he didn't want to upset Tara by getting hurt. She didn't like the reason, but she figured it was better then nothing. 

After about a year, they started dating. By that time, they were seperated only during classes and sleep.

Caith eventually gained Conner's trust, through much inticement from Tara, and the fact that he wasn't around to do anything about it.

In Caith's sixth year, Tara's fifth, they tried out for the Quidditch team together. Caith was the keeper, Tara the seeker. They both played that year.

The next year, after the last Quidditch game (though they lost, it was a good game and they all enjoyed it), Caith brought Tara into his room, which he decorated with candles before the game. He had her sit on the bed, while he stood in front of her.

* * *

"Tara, I wanna ask you something... but I'm not really sure... I doubt I ever will be..." _I'm so afriad this'll put you in danger... _

She kisses him lightly. "Just ask." She smiles encouragingly into his eyes. "don't be afriad."

He takes a deep breath and nods. Salem flies over her and drops a ring of white gold and a beautiful sparkling diamond in Tara's lap, the perches on her shoulder. Caith gets down on one knee. "Tara... will you... marry me?"

She flings her arms around him. "Yes! Oh, Caith! Yes!"

He laughs, returning the hug, then kissing her deeply. "I didn't wanna leave Hogwarts without asking... We won't see each other much next year..."

"I know. We'll be alright." She picks up the ring off the floor and studies it, then puts it on. "Caith, it's beautiful..."

Caith nods. "It was my mother's." he smiles at her hand, the ring's a perfect fit.

She admires the ring a bit more, moving her hand to make it sparkle, then kisses him, just as deep as he kissed her, then pulls away, smiling brightly. "I'm gonna go send an owl to Conner and Dad." She skips out of the room.

* * *

Tara and Caith (along with Zaira) spent the summer with Tara's family, then as the year passed they wrote to each other every day and Tara'd come home every chance she got. Caith stayed with her family, having no real home yet, planning to get one with Tara when they got married. They made happy plans for their lives. They planned to work at Snt. Mungo's together and joked about what names they would give their kids and how they would make their own line of medicinal remidies, with books and pre-made potions. 

They had a small wedding, just family. Tara's dad and grandparents, Conner, Zaira. It was beautiful. Their was enchanted snow, setting the perfect scene without any of the cold or wet. Tara's dress was clean white, with silver shoes and jewelry. Caith, of course, wore a perfect tux. Thier were live fairies at the reception, where their were more guests. The entire day went perfectly, just as planned.

They spent their honey moon in a small, though very fancy, cabin in the Rocky Moutains.

* * *

Over these years, Caith began to hope that his future would be bright, and that he might actually live his life without his father's interference, but two days after learning Tara was pregnant, Caith recieved an owl from a Professor Quirinus Quirell asking to meet him. 

Caith met Quirell and immediately knew who the man was hiding, though he had no need of this talent, as Voldemort wanted to speak directly with his son. Quirell removed his turban and stayed out of the conversation.

* * *

Tara meets her husband with a confused look, seeing his pale face and instantly filling with worry. "Caith, Babe, what's the matter?" She hugs him tightly. 

"D-" He stops, realizing he can't say. "Someone wants to meet you... It'll be alright." he takes her hand and leads her into a large closet. "Tara, meet Professor Quirius Quirell, Professor, this is Tara." He kisses her hand and whispers "I'm sorry." as he walks out, shutting the door behind him. Tears run down his cheeks.

* * *

Hours passed in silence, as Quirell cast a spell to make the closet sound proof, not that Caith would've wanted to hear. There was a loss of control involved, and Tara never took another breath, nor did Voldemort bother explaining to his son why his servant murdered his wife and unborn child, though it did explain why they couldn't get a clear reading on the child earlier that day.

* * *

Sad ending to a rather long story... hey, I made it to an ending! I dunno where else to take the story, soo... that's it. . Poor Caithy. Oh, yea. There's more about Caith, but I write it on the role play webbie... which isn't just me writing... ummm... go to Catclaws. http/qkatschoolmagic. 


	8. Faithful Until the End

* * *

Ok, like I said, I might fill in some gaps here and there. This is one of those.

* * *

A 7 year old Caith walks down the road, clinging to a small leather pack, a determined look on his face, and the rising sun beind him. _Dad's out, again... we've got time, and Zaira's actually feeling well, today... _He smiles gently at his sister, walking happily beside him. 

She looks to him, "You really think we can do it, Caith?"

He nods. "Mhmm. I know we can."

"Ok." She looks back to the street, smiling, completely trusting her big brother's word.

A graveyard comes into veiw, Caith takes in a deep breath and Zaira's face turns serious. They both walk to the same tombstone and kneel in front of it. A note enscribed on the stone..

_Katrina Riddle  
Faithful until the end._

Caith touches the stone. "You'll be back in just a little while, promise." He spills filled potion bottles, spell books, and such put of his pack.

* * *

Stars are glittering in the sky and Caith is still lost in spells. Zaira fell asleep hours earlier, resting next to their mother's grave. 

A hand falls on Caith's shoulder, and a cold voice breaks the silence. "Son, she's gone. Don't waste your energy."

Tears fall onto the dirt. "N-no.. She can't be."

The hand squeezes Caith's shoulder. "There's no room for this in your life, Son. You have to be strong."

Caith turns to his father... "How?"

"Forget this. Put it in the back of your mind and let it drift away. Take the anger that forms, turn it into your power."

"But... I can't... I can't..."

"You can. You are my son. You _are _strong."

"I'm not like you, Dad... I can't... I can't just give up on her..."

"You have no choice."

Caith's eyes fall to the ground and he starts to shake. _Momma... how can I forget you?_

Voldemort pulls Caith to his feet. "Stop this. Now."

"I... I..."

"_CRUCIO!"_

Caith falls back to the ground, huddled into a ball.

At the sound of Voldemort's curse, Zaira's eyes blinks open... her eyes well with tears... "Daddy, no!"

His face distorts slightly as he stops the curse.

Caith hugs his knees.

"We'll continue this later."

* * *

Caith sneaks out of his window later that night, his face paler, he'd felt many stings once Zaira was safely sheilded from the knowledge... Onto the street outside, back to the graveyard. He sits back on the grave, where his supplies are still strewn out on the ground. 

"Don' care what he says. I can't forget... I have to keep trying..." The dirt beneath him shifts, he doesn't notice, burried back into his spellbook. Just as he starts to mutter another spell, something breaks through the dirt and grabs his wrist. He jumps away... "NO!" Any color left in his face drains... "... M-mom?" The deformed woman charges at Caith... "Momma, stoppit! It's me!" She doesn't stop, she gets within an inch of Caith's nose before it is blown to bits... "no... no... NO!" He gets up and chanrges at Lucius Malfoy, who performed the spell.

Malfoy steps out of Caith's path, letting him trip over a toombstone, falling face first into the dirt.

"Child, calm yourself. That was not your mother. Your mother is gone."

"No!" His eyes flash red.

"She was killed, she's not coming back. No spell can bring a foolish muggle back from the grave."

"Shut. up." His voice is like a snake's...

"You know that's..."

_"CRUCIO!" _

* * *

Caith lies in an old bed, pretending to sleep soundly, wondering why his father allowed him the comfort of a mattress, when he hears voices through the wall... 

"My Lord, he's still so attatched to that muggle mother of his... couldn't that cause problems?"

"Do you question my wisdom?"

"N-No, of course not, my Lord... it's just... I'm... curious."

"She was easily controlled, easily sent to her grave. She did just as I told her, no protesting. He'll soon forget about her."

Caith's eyes fill with tears... _No... it can't be true... he loved her... he did!_

_

* * *

_

Mew... so, ya like? I think I might do a chappie or two on Liona... if you haven't gone to Catclaws, you don't know 'bout her, yet. You'll see. . _  
_


End file.
